


believe | monsta x

by taelisya



Category: Monbebe, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Human/Vampire Relationship, Multi, Vampires, Wolf Pack, monsta x - Freeform, monstax
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelisya/pseuds/taelisya
Summary: ;; sometimes what is real is something you can't see ;;





	1. prologue

;; no such thing as forewarning, just go and show yourself just as you are ;;

 

10 pm.

 

"I can't sleep," she told her two best friends that shared the same tent as her for their two days one night school camp.

 

"just go to sleep Haena-yah," one of her best friend, Ahra, replied her.

 

"should we go for a walk?" Haena suggested.

 

"do you want to die? the instructor is probably keeping an eye on us," Soyeon, her best friend, said.

 

Haena peeked outside the tent and checked for the presence of their instructor. When she checked, it was and clear there was no one, she put her head back inside the tent and begin wearing her coat.

 

"no one is outside. follow me if you want to. if not, I'm going alone," Haena said as she unzips the door of the tent, letting the cold wind enter.

 

She begin wearing her sneakers as she quietly rummaged through her bag searching for her torchlight. Ahra and Soyeon stared at each other before they sighed and sat up, wearing their costs as well. After the three of them wore their sneakers and had their torchlights in their hands, they slowly left the tent, not forgetting to zip it back up. They walked in the pathway quietly, not wanting to make a lot of noise till they were far enough from the campsite. The cold wind met the skin on their faces and hands as they shivered. It was a chilly night with a full moon and many, many stars. The three of them enjoyed the chilly night as they walked further and deeper in the forest. Ahra wrapped her arm around Soyeon's as they went in deeper.

 

"What if a vampire suddenly came up in front of us and threatened us?" Haena said, trying to scare the timid Ahra.

 

"Maybe a werewolf? That'll be so cool yet so scary, " Soyeon said while chuckling.

 

"yah! Can we not talk about it! I'm scared," Ahra said.

 

"me too to be honest," Soyeon said while chuckling.

 

"both of you are too caught up with your dramas and believes. men-turning werewolves? vampires? ghosts? monsters? show me one and I'll believe you," Haena said as they reached the end of where the pavement led them to.

 

Only trees surrounded them. Big, tall trees. Ahra wrapped herself around Soyeon tighter. Haena looked up, appreciating the night sky. Just in time, a star flashes pass through her eyes, a shooting star.

 

"oh! it's a shooting star!" Haena said as she place her hands together, palm to palm, and closed her eyes," I wish a miracle happened and let supernatural shit happen to me".

 

"if it comes true, I'm not helping you," Ahra said.

 

"If," Haena emphasised, "it comes true".

 

"let's go now," Soyeon said as they safely got back into their tent without getting caught.

 

They removed their coats and went to sleep, finally.

 

-

 

12am.

 

Haena walked down the same pathway again, this time alone. She was enjoying the cold wind when she suddenly heard a growl. She saw no one and nothing. She wasn't wavered by it as she turned back and continued walking. She reached the same end of the pathway once again and stared up, at the beautiful sky.

 

"alone?" she heard a voice.

 

She face down and there stood a man, tall and slim, staring at her from inside the forest. Strangely, his face was brightly shining despite standing inside the dark forest. He was no doubt good looking and she couldn't help but to stare at him. Once again, she heard a growl behind her and she turned back gasping in shock. She flashed her torchlight everywhere, searching for where the growling came from. She couldn't find it and decided to turn back to where she saw the man just now, and then she squealed. She took a few steps back in shock. He was standing right in front of her and she didn't expect that. She looked up at his face that was staring at hers. He was... Really really charming. He smiled softly at her before his soft-hazel eyes suddenly turned bloodshot red and his soft smile turned into a smirk as his fangs begin to show in between his teeth. Her eyed widened. She couldn't believe her eyes. She slowly took steps backwards, afraid of what she saw.

 

"Don't be scared," he said, giving off his killer smile.

 

"G-get away from me," she stuttered upon her words before she tripped on a pebble and fell, hurting her elbow.

 

The man got closer to her and kneeled in front of her. He let out his hand and softly stroke her face, pushing hair away from her face. She held in her breath.

 

"you're really beautiful under the light from the moon, "he said as he continued stroking her hair.

 

Haena was slowly getting bewitched by his looks. She couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful man. He slowly leaned in, about to kiss her. She was stunned but she couldn't move away. She was drawn into him. The growl was once again heard, louder this time, but she didn't budge. Their lips would have probably be 5cm apart now. Right before they did kiss, a big, brown animal came and pushed him away, pouncing on him. It growled so loud she had to cover her ears. The man stood back up and charged forward towards the wolf as he begin to attack. Haena slid backwards in terror, afraid of what she was seeing. She looked closely at the animal and she noticed it was a wolf. Her heart was racing, sweat trickled down her forehead and she was gasping loudly for air. She watches them from afar, wanted to run away but her feet couldn't move. They were fighting intensely, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. She saw the man picked up a rock as big as his face and threw it at the animal. The wolf managed to dodge it away and the rock was now directly flying towards her. Baffled, she couldn't do anything but to cover her eyes. Seconds passed by and she felt nothing; being hit, falling, fainting, pain, she didn't feel anything. She slowly peeked open her eyes and she stared at the man standing in front of her. This man had golden eyes that matches perfectly with the night sky and he was staring deeply into her eyes. She couldn't help but to be attracted to his eyes.

 

"are you okay?" he asked.

 

"i-i'm fine," she said, her voice faintly came out.

 

He smiled at her before he slowly stood up, pulling her up along with him as well.

 

"who asked you to make such a wish? look what you've gotten yourself into," he told her. No way. It did not came true.

 

"it did, it did came true," he replied.

 

"you heard me?" she asked.

 

Before he could reply, the other man that was fighting the animal, the wolf, came beside us. His showed off his fangs and grabbed the man in front of me, about to bit-

 

-

 

"Haena-yah! Are you awake? Are you okay?" she heard Ahra's voice and light was shining into her eyes. Wait... It's morning?

 

She sat up to find herself at the pavement she walked with her friends yesterday and the same one she saw those... They were just a dream?

 

"Why are you sleeping here? We had to search for you! You even go yourself injured!" Soyeon said as she pointed Haena her elbow.

 

Wasn't this from the fall when she tripped on the pebble in her dream?

 

"and your forehead is bleeding! One straight line till your ears," Ahra said pointing to the left side of Haena's forehead.

 

Was this perhaps from when the man in her dream stroked her hair away from her face and place it behind of her ear? She was confused. What happened?

 

-


	2. 01

;; believe in all that can be, a miracle starts whenever you dream ;;

01

Haena lied down on her bed, reading. She was given a 3-days’ rest, 2 days from school because the third day was a weekend, because of what happened the other day during her school camp. After that dream she had, she begin to get interested in learning more about them. She wasn’t afraid, she was in fact more curious to know about them, and wanted to meet them if they were ever to become reality from her dream. She borrowed books from the library and even bought a notebook for her to write down all the information that she got from the books that she has read and also other extra information on the internet. She wrote about the different kinds of vampires and werewolves, their strengths and weaknesses, about their mates and more. She even begin watching twilight and finished all the series in 2 days. 

They’re both immortal? Cool. They hate each other? Cool. Vampires find their mates through the smell of their blood and werewolves just know he/she is their mates without a doubt? Cool. Everything was amusing to Haena. She became even more interested in them. She was so thrilled to show her best friends, Ahra and Soyeon, her notebook and she was thrilled to tell them her dream as well. She didn’t had time to tell them on the day itself and she didn’t want to tell them over the phone either. She wanted to tell them face to face, making it even more intense. Which reminded her that tomorrow, she was going to move in with them to an apartment that was nearer to their college, also with them spitting their monthly bills. The three girls were also working together at a nearby tailoring shop as all three of them are majoring in fashion design. The pay wasn’t much but it was enough for them each individually and plus, they still do get their monthly allowance from their parents each. She was excited about it. She wished the dream oud come back and continue but it’s been three days and she has yet to dream about it. It felt so real to her as if she was the watching a supernatural movie, just that she was in it, along with her friends. But dream’s just a dream after all, she thought. She even wrote down the date and what happened in the dream in her notebook to be constantly reminded of it. 

-

“God, did you bring your entire house here? Why are there so many boxes?!” Ahra complained as she helped Haena bring boxes and boxes of things that Haena brought to her apartment with her. 

Ahra and Soyeon has already moved their boxes first before Haena’s because they brought lesser stuffs compared to Haena. They have all fairly chosen their rooms through scissors, paper, and stone, and Haena got the room opposite her two friends, not too big and not too small either. They placed all their boxes in their own rooms respectively, helping each other out. After they have finally moved all Haena’s boxes in her room, they sat on the bean bags in the living room that Soyeon brought from her house and begin to have a simple but heavy Mc Donald’s meal each as their dinner.

Haena then remembered of what she had been dying to tell her friends since yesterday. She ran into her room and unpacked one of her boxes that she had marked to note that her notebook was in it. She took out the notebook and then ran back to the living room, almost kicking her drink down. 

“Calm down clumsy head!” Soyeon said.

She had completely ignored Soyeon and said, “I have yet to tell you about the dream, right?” 

“Spill,” Ahra said. 

“Where do I start…” Haena said as she begin to tell her friends about her reality-like dream. She was all excited about it and she explained everything. 

“Cool, isn’t it?! I was so thrilled I spent my days I rest at home, scribbling down information on them in my notebook. Okay, despite knowing that it is a dream, I kind of believe they do exist now,” Haena admitted. 

“RIGHT?! SEE I TOLD YOU SO!!” Ahra, the science geek, exclaimed. 

Soyeon took her notebook and read through her notes. 

“By the way, the vampire, the first one that appeared in front of me, he was very very very good looking, I could never forget his face,” Haena said. 

“Why don’t you draw his face down?” Soyeon asked. 

“I draw clothes and designs not faces excuse you. Plus, it’ll only be for me to know,” Haena stick her tongue out to Soyeon and Soyeon rolled her eyes at Haena. 

“I’d love to see them fight,” Soyeon said. 

“How was it? I mean she saw them fighting,” Ahra asked. 

“Intense, very very intense. I was so scared and my heart was beating so fast. I was going to be hit by a rock I swear that got me so baffled I thought I was going to die,” Haena said as she touched her chest, reminded about how fast her heart was racing. 

“Who was the guy who saved you though? Is he a vampire? Or a wolf?” Ahra asked.

“I’m not sure either. He seemed like a vampire but he looked like a wolf too. I don’t know. Oh and he had golden eyes,” Haena said. 

“What about the scars? How’d you get it when it’s just a dream? You sure it isn’t a way to lie for you to self-harm yourself?” Soyeon asked.

“Please, I’m over that stage. I don’t know either. How I got these scars. It was definitely from the fall I had when I tripped over the pebble and the one on my forehead, the only thing that slid across my forehead was that vampire’s hand when he pushed my hair back. The lines matched perfectly I swear,” Haena explained. 

“I’m shook,” Ahra said. 

“Me too,” Soyeon continued.

“Count me in too,” Haena said. 

The three girls giggled and Soyeon added, “It was cool though” and Haena nodded. 

It was indeed a beautiful, intense and an interesting dream. It was so confusing. What actually happened? 

-

12am. 

“Where are we?” Soyeon asked as Ahra wrapped her hands around Soyeon’s. 

“We’re in the middle of an unknown forest, that’s where we are right now,” Haena replied sarcastically because of Soyeon’s-obvious-answer question.

“Can we just get out of here as soon as possible? I’m scared,” Ahra said as she and Soyeon walked first, looking for ways to leave this place.

“Let’s explore around! There is a pathway, means someone has been here before. Let’s see where it leads us! Oh, and we can go find that handsome vampire I told you about!” Haena said, excited as she overtook Soyeon and Ahra, taking the lead. 

“Are you out of your mind? What if it leads us deeper into the forest?” Ahra asked. 

“Or it could lead us out of the forest. How’d you know? Let’s go!” Haena said. 

“You’re crazy,” Ahra said and Haena nodded, “Very”.

Haena begin to walk. Soyeon and Ahra were reluctant to follow her at first but neither did the both of them had the courage to walk by themselves thus, they ended up following Haena into the deep, deep forest. It’s been 10 minutes since they walked along the pathway and it has yet to lead them anywhere. They had yet to come across anything nor the end of the forest. Soyeon begin to worry. 

“Maybe we should go the other way. I think that’s the right way,” Soyeon said. 

“But something’s telling me it’s here. Let’s continue for another few more minutes,” Haena said as she begin to doubt herself. 

“Ah,” Ahra squealed as she tripped over her loose shoelace but thankfully, Soyeon was there to hold her, stopping her from falling. 

“Sorry, let me tighten my shoelace,” Ahra said as she bent down and begin to retie her shoelace.

“I wanted to see the handsome vampire again,” Haena sighed, “maybe he is not here”.

Haena then heard rustlings in between the trees. She quickly shone her torchlight at the trees, trying to find where the sound came from. There was no wind for the trees to be rustling right now. Haena, deep in her heart, hoped that it’ll be him. She shined the torchlight in between two tree trunks when she saw a figure standing behind it. She missed it at first but then when she focused back there, the figure was gone. She looked around that area to find it but she couldn’t find him. 

“Searching for me?” Haena gasped as she turned and saw the handsome vampire standing right in front of her eyes like how it happened in the last dream, smirking. 

Both her friends were already backing away and Haena joined them slowly, shocked at his sudden appearance. Haena’s heart was beating so fast. He was even more beautiful today. She smiled at him as the both of them made eye contact. He smiled softly at her when strong wind suddenly gushed pass by them. His eyes then shifted to Soyeon and his smiled disappeared. His eyes widened, as they turned red and he begin shaking. His nails begin to grow longer and his fangs begin to show. 

“Wh-what’s going on Haena?” Soyeon said as she hid behind Haena along with Ahra, afraid. 

He was going to walk or should Haena say rush to Soyeon when suddenly someone held him and grabbed him from behind. The handsome vampire was going to pushed him away when the person behind him screamed, “Hyungwon relax! Calm down! It’s me! It’s Wonho!” 

So the handsome vampire is Hyungwon? And the other one that stopped him was Wonho? Wait… Wasn’t that the man that saved her from the big rock that was thrown towards her in the previous dream? Hyungwon, now that she knew his name, continued shaking profusely for around another minute before he slowly calmed down, gasping for air from the sudden attack, his eyes turned back to dark brown, his fangs were gone again and his nails were back to normal nails. Wonho, now that she knew his name as well, released Hyungwon slowly as Hyungwon stabilised himself. Wonho then turned to us, realising we had witnessed the whole thing and lightly smiled at us, showing his eye smile. 

“I’m sorry. Hyungwon’s a bit sick…” he said to the three of the girls while trying to help Hyungwon calm down, patting his back.

Hyungwon got back to his senses and took a deep breath, “Oh, that was torture”.

Haena continued to stare at him only to realise that his stare was directed towards Soyeon. Haena then followed him and turned to Soyeon. What’s up with her that’s making him stare at her like that? She turned to Soyeon and realise she was perfectly fine, however her eyes weren’t on Hyungwon. She now followed where Soyeon’s eyes were on and she realised it was on Wonho. Haena then looked at Wonho only to realise he was staring directly at her. She widened her eyes and felt the discomfort of him doing that. Wonho then shifted his eyes away from her. Haena looked back at Hyungwon and Hyungwon’s eyes were still on Soyeon’s.

‘Why does this feel like a love-square… Is there even such thing?’ Haena thought to herself. 

Right then, Wonho chuckled. All of them, including Hyungwon, turned to him.

“Why are you laughing?” Hyungwon asked him and Wonho just shook his head and smiled at Haena.

“Nothing, I just thought I smelled jealousy,” Wonho said, his eyes focused on Haena. 

Taken aback, Haena gasped and begin coughing.

‘Jealous? He is not talking about me, is he? Me? Jealous? I’m jealous of no one.’

“Hyungwon,” Wonho said again, his eyes was still on her. 

“You call me?” Hyungwon asked, confused. 

“Nothing,” Wonho replied Hyungwon. 

“No I am not je-,“ before Haena managed to finish her sentence, a huge growl was heard behind her followed by Ahra’s scream. 

Haena turned back behind to see a very, very big wolf behind her. Way bigger than the brown one she saw the other day. This one was black in colour and she realised his eyes was fixed on Ahra. Haena and Soyeon begin to move backwards from shock and only Ahra was froze at where she was standing. Ahra was shaking.

“Ahra! Come here!” Soyeon screamed but she didn’t move. 

“Don’t disturb her. Finally, he found her,” Wonho said. 

Hyungwon was calm despite hating on the wolves. They have coexisted long enough to being able to control themselves from attacking each other every time they come across each other. They even wrote a treaty, to not disturb each other unless is disturbed. 

‘He found her? Like mate?’ Haena were thinking to herself.

“Yeah, his mate. He finally found her,” Wonho replied as he stood beside her. 

The wolf then walked steps closer and closer to Ahra. Ahra stretched her hands out to protect herself, her eyes closed and her soft whispers of “Please don’t hurt me”.

The wolf then let out a whimper and then brushed his head across the palm of Ahra’s small hands. Ahra slowly opened her eyes and looked at the wolf that was looking at her. The wold then brushed his head across her hand again.

“So… We all met our mates already,” Wonho said as he looked once again at Haena,

“Met our ma-“

-

Haena gasped as she quickly sat up from her bed. It was… another dream. She looked around. She sighed a sigh of relief. She was still at home. Her door suddenly opened and it showed Ahra and Soyeon, they were smiling ear from ear. 

“Did you have it too?” Soyeon asked.

“What?” Haena asked, not being able to grasp the situation. 

“The dream,” Ahra replied Haena. 

“Did we all just…?”

-


	3. 02

;; you are the only reason why I am alive, it my job to protect you and only you ;;

3:55pm.

“Touchdown! We arrived 5 minutes earlier!” Haena celebrated as she reached her workplace along with Ahra and Soyeon.

“Aigoo! I told you not to rush here!” Mrs Choi, their boss, said as she patted Soyeon on the back, while Soyeon was catching her breath because they ran from school.

“Have you all eaten?” Mrs Choi then asked the other two of them. 

“Nope! We didn’t want to be late. Ooh Mrs Choi, are you buying us food?” Haena said as she clings beside Mrs Choi, aegyo filled her voice. 

“Aigoo, well, I’m not even surprised you’d be asking me to buy you meals every single time,” Mrs Choi chuckled as she took out her wallet. 

“Here, I’m giving you $20. Get yourself a meal each. I have some extra work I need you all to complete as well. I need to go,” Mrs Choi said as she prepared to leave.

“Oh! Mrs Choi! I have something to say!” Ahra called for her.

“What is it?” she replied.

“The three of us are going to use some material to make something. We’ll pay exactly the amount we use! Is that okay?” Ahra asked.

“Okay! Don’t use too much! I got to go! Bye!” Mrs Choi said as she left her workplace. 

The three of them watch as their boss leave, leaving the three girls alone here. They begin to put their backpack in the store room as the three of them went to complete the leftover work that Mrs Choi had left them with. 

5pm.

“We’ll come back!” Ahra and Soyeon said as they left the shop to deliver the tailored jeans that Mrs Choi couldn’t finish. They were also going to get dinner for the three of them to eat. 

Haena was left alone because she needed to start tailoring her clothes first. The three of them wanted to try something out, upon Ahra’s idea. Majoring under fashion designing, the three of them had designed their personal clothes they were going to make for who they were attracted to. 

“That black wolf… It was so beautiful… I’m guessing he has a big build”

“I’m going to make a man blouse for the handsome vampire”

“The one that calmed your handsome vampire down? Yeah, that one. He has a big build too but is he a vampire or a wolf?” 

It was obvious that Haena would be the one making the man blouse for Hyungwon, the handsome vampire. Thus, she stayed alone, starting on her blouse. In school, the three girls had already designed the clothes they wanted to make. Haena went to take the materials she needed and begin tailoring her design. Thankfully, there was yet any customer to stop by. An hour as Haena was into her work, Ahra and Soyeon had returned back with Mc Donald’s in their hands, their dinner.

“How’s the progress? By the way, we got Mc Donald’s. Again,” Ahra said.

“What do you think?” Haena showed her friends her progress.

“Ah, this is the ribbon on the shirt?” Soyeon asked as they observed it, Haena nodded.

“It’s nice! I’m excited!” Soyeon exclaimed.

“Do you think it will be taken away? Or do you even think we will dream about this again?” Haena asked, making Ahra and Soyeon shrug. 

They weren’t sure if this would happen again but they still tailored it either ways, praying for the best to happen, hoping they would dream again. They wanted to see if the things will actually be taken away and other than that, they had gotten interested in them. In each individual that Ahra, Haena and Soyeon had gotten interested in. They guessed the size, picked the colour they thought would suit them and also design respectively. Ahra and Soyeon were going to do similar clothes but of different colour – a t-shirt, what a men-turning wolf would wear? 

They had their dinner before the three of them started on their work. They had accurately written down the amount of material they use each so they can pay it accordingly. Lucky for them, there wasn’t any customer, except for themselves. 

 

8pm. 

“I just need to sew them all and I’m done!!” Haena said.

“Same!” Ahra said followed by Soyeon. 

And after almost half an hour, all the three of them finally finish with their work. They place them beside each other’s. 

“Wah! Haena-yah, your one is so nice!” Soyeon said.

“I like it too!” Haena laughed at her complimenting her own work, “Wah! So Soyeon picks grey and Ahra picks black”.

“And you pick white,” Ahra continued. 

“Are we this dull?” Soyeon stated, making the three girls laugh. 

“Okay let’s clean this place up, then calculate how much we have to pay,” Haena ordered as the three girls went to clean their own mess, recycling materials and throw the waste.

The three of them then gathered and star calculating the amount they use and begin paying up. 

“Shit, I’m short of $2. Do any of you have $2?” Haena asked. 

“Yeah, we have some extra cash from the money Mrs Choi gave us to but dinner,” Soyeon said.

“Thank god,” Haena sighed a sigh of relief, “now we can go”. 

10pm.

The girls packed and wrapped the clothes nicely in a paper bag before they close the shop, bringing along their valuables and school bags before they went back home. Upon reaching home, the three girls went to take their shower and changed into their comfortable clothes, getting ready to go to sleep respectively. 

“Ahra, confirm there is no homework today?” Soyeon asked, making sure not to miss out any of their assignments in school. 

“Nope, there isn’t. We can sleep in peace! Yay!” Ahra replied as she walked past by Soyeon’s room and into hers. 

Haena then went out of her room and stood in the corridor in between the rooms.

“Where will you put the clothes at?” Haena asked them. 

“Just beside my pillow,” Ahra said.

“Mine too. You think we will dream of them again?” Soyeon asked.

“I hope it will. I suddenly feel so attached to it,” Haena laughed and so did the other two girls.

-

12am.

The thunder suddenly stormed loudly, waking up Haena. It was raining heavily outside and Haena shivered. Her air conditioner in her room was still on at 18°C. She didn’t hate cold weathers, in fact she loved them because of how cold it made her feel. She preferred being in a very cold weather rather in a very hot weather. Just oh, how she wished she ever had a boyfriend who’d be able to wrap her up right now and warm her body up. Haena turned her body to her left and wrapped her blanket around her. It couldn’t get rid much of the coldness but it was indeed warmer now. Even warmer when she suddenly felt someone behind her. She quickly turned her head around and saw who she never expected to see.

“Wonho?” she asked the man. 

“Right, I forgot. You know my name. Hi?” he awkwardly waved his hand, not sure what he should do. 

“Um hello? Why are you in my room?” Haena asked him. 

‘Where is Hyungwon…?’ Haena asked herself. 

“He is probably in Soyeon’s room,” Wonho answered her question.

“I didn’t ask you that,” Haena told him.

“Oh really? Must be my ears working too well because I’m pretty sure I heard it,” he sarcastically told Haena. 

‘Then what about Ahra?’ she asked herself again. 

“Shownu is probably in her room?” he replied to her thoughts again.

“Shownu?” 

“Remember the wolf that appeared last time when the three of you were in the forest? The big, black one?” he reminded her and she nodded before replying, “Ahh, the one you said it was Ahra’s mate?”

“Oh, you remember that?” he asked her and she nodded, “Clearly”.

“Well, he, Shownu, is her mate apparently. A werewolf and a human, interesting,” Wonho said, chuckling. 

“Well, what about you? Are you a werewolf or a vampire?” Haena asked, confirming Wonho’s identity that she wasn’t sure of. He was sure as warm and has the build a wolf would have but his face tells a different story. 

“Well… I… A hybrid. Half vampire and half werewolf,” he replied to her question.

“You’re half of both? So, are you a wolfpire?” Haena joked with him. 

He chuckled, “you can say that”.

“Cool. So, about this mate thing... Do I have one too? Does Soyeon have one too? Is it only Ahra who has her mate?” Haena bombed Wonho with questions and Wonho just chuckled again. 

“You sure are curious about the mates’ stuff, aren’t you?” Wonho asked her which made her blush. Haena turned completely red in no time and it was too late for her to hide it from him. 

“You are, you definitely are,” he laughed this time. 

“Well I-“

“It’s okay, I understand,” Wonho cut her words.

Suddenly, they heard a loud bang outside and Wonho went straight to the door and there we have Shownu and Hyungwon facing each other with scary eyes that made Ahra, Haena and Soyeon mute. 

“Woah, woah, woah, we don’t want to fight and ruin their house, do we?” Wonho asked as he stood in between the two man that had their fists out, about to punch someone anytime. 

“You know we can’t share the same territory. I can’t stay here with this stinky wolf,” Hyungwon spat which made Shownu grit his teeth. 

“Speak for yourself, you’re all dead. At least we are still human,” Shownu spat back at him. 

“Guys, I’m here. You know I’m a hybrid. I’ll mark this place so both parties are able to come peacefully without marking each other’s territory,” Wonho tried to settle the problem.

“Are you asking me to stay at the same place as him?” both Shownu and Hyungwon asked in unison. 

They then looked at each other and rolled their eyes at each other, annoyed. Wonho just tapped both of their shoulders and smiled softly at them, and obviously, none of them returned the smile back. 

“Come on, you’re both scaring the girls,” Wonho said which made the two of the them realised that they were Haena’s, Ahra’s and Soyeon’s apartment. 

“Ah right, Ahra said they have something for us,” Shownu said as he turned to Ahra. 

Ahra walked to her room and grabbed the paper bag that was beside her bed and walked back to the crowd, passing hers to Shownu. 

“Here, the three of us are majoring in fashion designing and so we decided to design something for the three of you,” Ahra explained.

Shownu, as rough as a wolf would be, ripped open the paper bag and took a look at the shirt she made for him. He was stunned.

“You made this?” Shownu asked her again, in disbelief and Ahra just nodded. 

“Wow, it’s beautiful,” Shownu said as he took off the one he was wearing in front of all of them, revealing his tan and toned body. As Ahra saw his body, she instantly blushed and tried to distract herself away by looking at other places but it was obvious to everybody how she was feeling. 

“Show off,” Hyungwon spat once again and Shownu just ignored him.

“I did the same design for Wonho too…” Soyeon shyly dragged her words as she left the crowd to take her paper bag and passed it to Wonho.

Unlike Shownu, Wonho opened it carefully, making sure not to tear any part of the paper bag. He took out the shirt and begin undressing himself in front of all of them, revealing his white chocolate-like abs. Both Soyeon and Haena’s attention were on it right before he covered it as he wore the shirt.

“Wow, I’m surprised at how you all guessed our sizes perfectly,” Wonho exclaimed. 

“We guessed,” Soyeon said which made Wonho nod in astonishment.

“What about mine?” Hyungwon asked as his attention was directed to Haena. 

Haena quickly left to take it from the room too and as she turned, wanting to go back to them, Hyungwon was once again standing in front of her like how he always done and this time too, it made Haena fell on her bed from the shock. 

“Is this mine?” Hyungwon asked Haena as Haena passed the paper bag to him and nodded.

He patted her head and softly said, “Thank you Haena-yah”.

“Ew, that’s so gay,” Shownu commented and same as what Shownu did just now, Hyungwon just ignored it as he continued opening the paper bag which revealed a white, men’ blouse with a ribbon on it and it was so beautiful.

“You did this? Do you have magical hands? This is so beautiful! I’ll go try it now,” Hyungwon said as he entered the toilet to try it on unlike Wonho and Shownu. 

A few minutes later, Hyungwon came out wearing the blouse and he looked like the most beautiful person Haena has ever seen. 

“Haena is the best designer out of the three of us but honestly, since he is wearing it, it looks like a masterpiece,” Soyeon added some compliments. 

“Thank you Soyeon-ah,” Hyungwon said as he patted Soyeon’s head too. 

Haena tried to avoid the feeling but she couldn’t. Was Haena jealous over Hyungwon patting Soyeon’s head too? 

“You are, very jealous. I can see it on your face. It’s so obvious it says, ‘I Am Jealous’ all over your face,” Wonho teasingly whispered to her which made her pout.

“Stop reading my mind,” she said.

“I can’t help it. I can hear it so clearly, what you’re thinking of,” Wonho said. 

“Mine only?” Haena asked and Wonho nodded. 

“How?” 

“Because you are my m-“

“Am I too late to join?” a random person popped out of nowhere in Haena’s room through the window.

She stared at the eyes of the man that just came in. Those eyes looked famil-

‘Right before they did kiss, a big, brown animal came and pushed him away, pouncing on him. It growled so loud she had to cover her ears’

Ah, so this is him? 

“Yeah his name is Kihyun and he is part of the wolf pack,” Wonho introduced him as he stretched his hand out for Haena to shake.

“Yes, I am Kihyun. And you are?” he said.

“Haena. Lee Haena,” Haena replied as she shook his hand.

He smiled sweetly at her, but she felt nothing. The only person that is in her mind right now is Hyungwon. She didn’t see anything special in Wonho yet but she knew they were good friends, and also him being extremely sly because he was able to read her mind. Her heart was all on Hyungwon and the fact that he appeared in Soyeon’s room instead of her’s made her a tiny bit jealous.

Right then another thud was heard in Soyeon’s room from the window and they all turned to see a new face, pale and different. He didn’t look like real, as if he was from somewhere else, glowing. It was obvious he was one of Hyungwon’s. 

“Ahh, human blood,” he said as he walked closer to the rest of them. 

“If you can’t control it, leave,” Shownu said, sternly, it was clear his hate for the vampire was going strong. 

“I’ve been trained for the whole of my life I know how to control it, you stinky wolf,” the man said, intriguing a fight. 

“Don’t make me cr-“Shownu got stucked in his words as Wonho held him back, holding his shoulder and patting him to calm him down. 

“Now, since most of us are here let’s seat down in the living room and talk,” Wonho suggested.

“What is there possibly to talk with the vampires? We have nothing in common,” Kihyun spat.

“Human friends,” Hyungwon replied. 

They sat in the living room, the three girls just followed the boys together and they sat in the middle. 

“So, if you have any enquiries, feel free to ask us any. We will reply you truthfully,” Wonho said.

Haena could feel Hyungwon’s and Kihyun’s stare on her which made her feel small and awkward.

“So, is this a dream?” Ahra directly asked them.

“Well, it is but it isn’t. So, you see it’s like reality but virtual. Lik-“Wonho tried to explain.

“Basically, it is a dream but whatever that happens in this dream will happen in reality too. Which means if you’re hurt in the dream, you’ll get hurt in real life. If you gave us something, it will be gone in real life too,” Hyungwon explained. 

“Really? Wow, how did this even happen?” Soyeon chuckled. 

“Well ask this friend of yours why she made such a wish,” Kihyun voiced out, pointing his head towards Haena. 

“Me?” Haena asked.

“Remember at the camp?” Kihyun reminded her of the day she wished how she wanted a miracle to happen.

‘I wish a miracle happened and let supernatural shit happen to me’.

“So, it came true?” Haena asked and Wonho nodded.

“Wow…” Haena dragged her words.

“Is there any way to get rid of it?” Ahra asked. 

“Why? You don’t like us? I like you though,” Shownu commented, making Ahra blush and reply, “Ah, no. I don’t hate it a single bit at all”. 

The rest of them chuckled, looking at how cute the both of them were. All of us had knew about Ahra being Shownu’s mate. Shownu then blushed along with Ahra, feeling embarrassed and shy. He then cleared his throat and continued replying the question that Ahra asked. 

“Well, you just need to be lucky enough to find another shooting star and wish upon it again to get rid of it,” Shownu said.

“And if we can’t find it?” Soyeon asked.

“Then we’ll stay unless, you know, some unfortunate thing would happen and you know, you’ll die in the dream then that is another alternative to get rid of us but we highly don’t recommend it at all,” Shownu continued replying. 

Haena, Soyeon and Ahra gulped in shock. The word ‘die’ scared them. 

“Die…” Haena mumbled her words when suddenly Wonho, who was sitting beside her, grabbed her hands that she placed on her thighs and slowly rubbed his thumb on her skin, “Don’t worry, I won’t let you die. You are the only reason why I am alive, it is my job to protect you”.

Haena then directed her stare at Hyungwon and let out a cry in her thoughts, ‘why isn’t Hyungwon the one saying this to me?’ 

“Bec-“ before Wonho get to finish his sentence, he was cut off by Hyungwon speaking to Soyeon, “And I will never let you die either Soyeon-ah”.

Wonho turned his head back to Haena and saw her face, the face of jealousy and disappointment. 

‘That should be me’.

Wonho could hear her thoughts too clearly and he could already tell that Haena had feelings for Hyungwon. And Wonho had sadly missed the timing every time he tried to tell Haena that he was her mate. And as Haena’s mate, he didn’t want her to be unhappy. Even though he knows that he’ll die without her loving him back, his priority was making her happy, thus, he decided to just keep it down that he is her mate and tried his best to make Hyungwon and her together. And for him to do that, he needs to get Soyeon, Hyungwon’s mate, away from him. 

Right then another thud was heard from one of the rooms and suddenly, someone came out from Ahra’s room. He was thin and small, a bit tan and he had jet black hair. He looks really young and Haena wasn’t sure if this was another vampire or a werewolf. 

“Oh, Changkyun-ah! Come here!” Kihyun called out to the boy as he walked by towards them. 

“You’re all here I see,” he said and as he turned, he saw the vampires and pouted, “and also with the bloodsuckers”. 

‘So, this new face is a wolf too?’ Haena though to herself.

“Yeah, he is the newest member in the wolf pack. He is the youngest too, his name is Changkyun and he is Shownu’s student,” Wonho explained. 

“Hello?” he said awkwardly. 

“Hi!” Ahra exclaimed. 

“We were just about to go,” Minhyuk said.

“Ah, was I late?” Changkyun asked. 

“Very,” Shownu replied before continuing, “Yeah, we should go. They have school tomorrow”.

“Right,” Wonho said as he stood up from his seat and continued saying, “We should go. We will meet you again next time”.

“Yeah, we will meet you again next time,” Hyungwon said as he stood up from his seat and all the other followed them. 

One by one left their apartment through the window, luckily, they stayed at the lower level. 

“See you,” Wonho was the last person to leave the apartment through Haena’s window before Haena closed the window, preventing the cold wind from entering her room. 

The three girls then went back to their room and on back to their bed. That was a nice dream.

-

6am. 

The bell alarm goes off and the three girls woke up. Haena checked if the paper bag, that had their tailored clothes last night was gone already and it was. So, it was real. Her dreams are real. She then took her towel and went out of her room to go to the toilet when both Ahra and Soyeon left their rooms at the same time. 

“I can’t believe it is real,” Ahra stated.

“Me too,” Soyeon agreed.

“Me three,” Haena joined in before the three of them laughed before they went to go bathe and get ready respectively before they head to school.

-


	4. 03

;; childhood is a kingdom that nobody dies ;;

3.55pm.

The girls had reached their workplace 5 minutes earlier and Mrs Choi was once again preparing to leave. As per normal, she passed the girls $20 for their dinner before she left. She then passed the girls a piece of paper that had the remaining orders they had to complete. 

 

“There are only three orders left, the three of you can split the work among yourselves and after you’re done, just close the shop and call it a day,” Mrs Choi said.  
“REALLY?” the three girls said in unison, excited.   
“Yes, now go and quickly finish up the order so you can go home as soon as possible and do your homework,” Mrs Choi said. “I’m going to go now! Bye girls!” she continued before she left the shop.

 

The three girls then cheered at the news of them being able to close the shop early. They looked at the orders that they had to complete and they realised that it wasn’t as difficult so they decided to grab their dinner first before starting on their individual assignments that the three of them had split among themselves. By 5, the girls were already back from their dinner break and they straight away started with their work without break.

 

9pm.

 

It was already 9pm and the girls were already back home doing their homework after delivering their orders along by buying a pile of snacks on their way home so that they could munch onto something as they were doing their homework in their respective rooms. The three of them were THAT friends that even though they live under the same roof and their rooms were just next to each other, they still decided to talk over skype. Even they thought that it was funny. 

 

It was already 11pm and the ones that were going strong was Haena and Soyeon. Ahra had already fallen asleep since 8 while doing her work and leaving her skype on. The girls didn’t want to wake her up in case she was tired. It wasn’t long when Haena stretched her neck and cheered, a sign that she was finally done with her work and begin packing her bag. Soyeon followed after her a few minutes after. 

 

“Finally we are done,” Soyeon said and Haena nodded at her phone camera, still skyping.  
“I know right! I can’t wait to sleep,” Haena replied.  
“Do you think… We are going to dream about them again today?” Soyeon asked.  
“I don’t know, I hope so kekeke,” Haena replied her with a giggle and Soyeon did the same.   
“Goodnight then! See you tomorrow morning!” Haena said once again and Soyeon waved at her through the phone before they ended the call. Haena then went to charge her phone that’s battery was about to die soon before she went on her bed, getting ready to sleep. 

12am.

 

“Oh shit they ended the call already,” Ahra cursed as she just woke up from her sleep. 

 

-

 

12am. 

 

Haena slowly opened her eyes to see her in a very unfamiliar room. Where was she? Was she kidnapped? Haena shoot up from bed and looked around, her anxiety rushing in her body. Was it really? The place was really shady, not many light and it reeks the smell of sweat or to simply classify, “men”. The house stretched far from front to back and it was really dark. 

 

“Don’t be afraid, you’re not kidnapped,” a voice was heard, replying to her thoughts that she had in her mind. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming closer and closer to where she was. The voice she heard was familiar but she couldn’t pick it up, whose voice was it, because she was afraid at the moment. The light in the room suddenly became brighter, someone turned on the light. She turned her head to look around at who was possibly there and there he was, walking towards her with a smile on his face. 

 

“Well yeah, it kind of reeks in here because this is where the boys use to exercise so the smell is a bit,” he replied to her thoughts once again while making a foul face and wiping his hands in front of his face, a representation that the smell was pretty foul in there.   
“W-Wonho?” Haena stuttered. Is this their house? Am I in their house?  
“You still remember my name, I’m surprised. I thought you’d only remember Hyungwon’s,” Wonho replied sarcastically before adding, “and yes this is our house. Welcome”.

 

'Speaking of Hyungwon, why am I here and not at Hyungwon’s? What about Ahra and Soyeon?'

 

“You’re over here because you belong here. Ahra is not in the dream and Soyeon is at Hyungwon’s,” Wonho replied to her thoughts once again.  
“Um privacy please?” Haena asked and he just nudged his shoulders, giving off an innocent face.   
“What do you mean I belong here?” Haena asked him again.  
“Because you are my ma-“ before Wonho could reply, the door blast open revealing Shownu, Kihyun and Changkyun.   
“You’re awake,” Kihyun said and Haena just smiled.  
“Aishhh Ahra-yah, why are you not here,” Shownu said.  
“By the way, why isn’t Ahra in the dream?” Haena asked.  
“12 midnight. You need to be asleep by 12am then you could dream. Ahra slept and woke up at 12 midnight so she missed the timing,” Wonho explained and Shownu sighed.  
“It’s okay hyung-nim! Break time! You are always with her,” Changkyun said as he nudged Shownu.  
“Now get up, let us show you around our house,” Wonho said and she nodded. 

 

The five of them left the room as they begin touring around the place.

 

“Our house is not as big as the vampires but it’s more family-oriented here. Those stinky vampires only care about their own selves and they’re all cold and shit, god I hate them,” Kihyun said.  
“For the record Kihyun, I am a vampire too and I don’t think I am cold,” Wonho replied.  
“Well not that I give a shit but okay, wow, cool, I’m surprised, shook, ahh” Kihyun replied, as sarcastic as he could be and Haena couldn’t help but to laugh.   
“HAH I MADE HER LAUGH,” Kihyun cheered, getting a growl from Wonho. 

 

They continued the tour and Haena couldn’t help but to be fascinated by the countless of photo frames that were hang on the walls of their hallway. She observed them. They all look so happy and cheerful. Family-oriented indeed. She then paused and focused on one of the photo frame. It was a photo of the wolves, their transformation. She could find Shownu and one glance and it took her two glances to find Kihyun’s. There was another two remaining, two of those she never seen before. One of them had an ombre of monotone colours – black, grey and with white mostly covering its body, while the other was almost the same, just that more black and grey covered its body instead of white. So this two wolves could either be Wonho or Changkyun, but who is who?

 

“Try and guess, which one is me,” Wonho said as he approached her with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands.  
“Ah, thank you,” Haena said as she took the drink from him before focusing back onto the photo.  
“Hmmm,” Haena hummed as she began guessing which was Wonho.

 

She then pointed to the one that had more white covering the body and Wonho couldn’t help but to chuckle, “not bad. you’re right”.  
“Really?” Haena asked and he nodded his head before she sipped onto the hot chocolate.  
“Now come over to the dining room, Kihyun had cooked something for us,” Wonho invited her.

 

She then passed through the hallways and then into the living room that was very neat and it looked cosy. It gives off that ‘countryside’ feeling, the place was very well-made.

 

“Your house is very well-made,” Haena commented.

 

“Well, our mom, also known as Kihyun, is a neat freak so that is why our house is really neat except the unavoidable reek of our sweat. We exercise a lot compared to the Vampires. Those bloodsuckers just make use of their super strength to win against us. Without them, they would’ve been extinct by now,” Changkyun said as he took a bite of the homemade pizza that Kihyun made. 

 

Haena then sat and joined the boys as they eat their dinner, snack or supper, Haena didn’t know which. The place was beautiful and she felt really comfortable there with them. She liked their presence, she liked her dream. At some point of time, she wished she never wake up from her dream. 

 

-

 

2am. 

 

“Where are we going?” Haena asked Wonho, who was giving her piggyback ride as they walked in the woods. It was faster that way, according to Wonho.  
“We’re going to meet the vampires,” Wonho explained.  
“You mean the bloodsuckers?” Kihyun joined in the conversation.   
“Ouch?” Wonho sarcastically said to Kihyun, considering he was a half vampire too.   
“Whoops, my bad,” Kihyun replied back to him. 

 

The four of them continued to briskly walk in the woods, with Haena still on Wonho’s back, as they were getting closer to the cliff where they were going to meet the vampires  
“Closer, I can smell them already,” Shownu said.  
“Same,” Changkyun replied. 

 

They finally reached at the end of the cliff before Wonho put Haena down carefully onto the floor, Haena said, “Phew, sorry. That must’ve been some hard work for you to carry me on your back”.  
“I can carry you and go back and forth 100 times and my energy would still not be even 1% drained,” Wonho replied, making Haena awe before she replied, “That is so cool”.   
“Do you finally realise how cool I am?” Wonho asked and Haena awkwardly smiled at him, “Um, sure”.

 

They looked at the other side and there were the vampires – Hyungwon and Minhyuk, along with Soyeon. Haena waved at Soyeon, finally they met each other after so long into the dream. Haena’s attention then shifted over to Hyungwon, who was staring at her. A smile crept onto both Haena’s and Hyungwon’s lips as they stared at each other before Haena started blushing. Wonho stared at her from the side and sighed before Changkyun nudged him and whispered, “It’s okay, she is still yours at the end of the day”, making Wonho smile softly. Haena looked down from the cliff. Below them was a 1000 feet drop off the ground, to the ocean with strong and violent waves, making big splashes as it hit against the big rocks surrounding the part of the ocean.

 

“Who would’ve thought we would meet here again? Do you miss us?” Minhyuk said.  
“I’d rather kill myself then to ever have a single thought about you,” Kihyun spat.  
“You don’t think of me?” Wonho asked, smirking at Kihyun.  
“Oh, shut up hyung,” Kihyun replied softly, making Wonho chuckle.   
“So why did you ask to meet?” Shownu asked them again.  
“To switch. Soyeon here said she wanted to check the werewolf place out. I’m just following her orders,” Hyungwon answered. 

 

And there was Soyeon smiling to herself as she stole glances at Wonho. She wanted to be with Wonho, talk to him and fall in love deeper with him and his beauty.

 

“Will you be okay at the vamps?” Wonho went to ask Haena.   
“Hmm why not? I wonder how their place look like as well!” Haena enthusiastically said and in her heart she whispered to herself, ‘and I get to see Hyungwon more too’.  
“You really like him huh?” Wonho asked, a tiny pinch of jealousy in his voice but she didn’t manage to catch it. She doesn’t even know he likes her nor that she was his mate. Haena just nodded and turned red as he mentioned that.  
“Okay then,” Wonho said to her before turning back to the vamps from the other side, “fine, let’s switch the both of them then,” Wonho said before he used his vampire ability to get to the other side of the cliff after moving back a little, ran and jumped off the cliff. Boom, just like that he was at the other side. 

 

‘wow, that was really cool’ Haena thought to herself before she glanced at Wonho, only to see him smirking back at her as he mouthed ‘i heard that’.

 

Haena just brushed it off as her focus went back to Hyungwon who was getting ready to come over to the other end of the bridge, to where the wolves were at. Just as he was about to jump, Wonho stopped him, “are you crazy? Do you really want to go in their territory and create a mess?”

 

“Bu-“ before Hyungwon could finish his sentence, Wonho cut in, “I’ll just do it. Don’t worry”.  
“Now Soyeon, jump on my back and hold me tight. I’ll take you to the other side,” Wonho said as Hyungwon agreed to what Wonho said. Soyeon blushed real hard before stuttering, “uh oh o-okay”, and got on his back. In a blink of an eye, Wonho has once again reached the land of the wolves. He placed Soyeon down as he got ready for Haena to go up next. Feeling excited to meet Hyungwon, Haena gave Soyeon one quick hug before she straightaway got onto his back as he once again sped off to the land of the vamps. He put Haena down and turned to face her.  
“Are you okay? Was that scary?” he asked Haena.   
Haena nodded, “Thrilling!”  
“Good. Now, be safe. Here’s a small present,” Wonho said as he took out a necklace with a whistle on it before continuing, “If there is danger, whistle on it. I would be able to hear it, so just whistle. Or… you know, if you ever miss me, you can whistle it too”.  
“Sure, I’ll make use of it when I need it! Thank you!” Haena thanked him and smiled before she wore the necklace around her neck. 

 

Soyeon was standing at the other side looking at both Haena and Wonho interacting with each other and her heart somehow felt a tinge of jealousy. She likes Wonho but why is his attention only on Haena? She didn’t want to fight with Haena over him, she didn’t want their friendship to be affected over this. Suddenly, a whistle was heard from the other side. It was Hyungwon, whistling to grab Soyeon’s attention. Soyeon stared at him before she saw him mouthing to something. She carefully read his lips and as if he was beside her, she could hear his voice saying, “i am here for you”. All Soyeon did was to just smile back awkwardly.

 

-

 

The vamps’ house was much more modern, glass walls at most sides and others were made up of wood. It was really classy and it was even three levels tall. Haena stood in front of the house, by the lawn, in awe. Hyungwon sneakily stood beside her and asked her, “how’s the house?” 

 

“It’s really beautiful,” Haena replied him before she saw Hyungwon leaning in closer towards her. Her reflexes were quick as she turned and face him. He still came closer towards her but Haena stood still. Their faces were inches apart before he stopped, stared into her eyes and smiled softly towards her, “nothing’s and no one’s more beautiful than you”. 

 

Hyungwon that stood straight up before taking her arm and brought her into their home. Minhyuk had already left the both of them from the start as they were walking and well, he sped home. As she enter the house, the lights were really dim and orange, complimenting the furniture in the house, making it look as if everything was gold. There she saw Minhyuk was sitting by the sofa, his legs crossed and a cup of wine, or should she say blood, and watching tv.   
Haena continued to explore the house with Hyungwon and it really seemed like a normal house human would live in, and a rich one. They had a luxurious kitchen with everything inside but when Hyungwon showed their refrigerator, there was nothing but fresh blood that was kept in packets or beer and wine bottles. 

 

“Why do you have a stove, an oven, a microwave and all of this when the only thing you drink is blood? Isn’t this a waste of money?” Haena bluntly asked Hyungwon.  
“Because we miss being humans,” Hyungwon started explaining as Haena quietly listen to him speaking, “sometimes, we crave for human food. I wasn’t an inborn. I was a human and so was Minhyuk but we were bitten by one and well, here we are. You know what used to be my favourite meal last time?”   
“What is it?”  
“Salted Shrimp, those big, giant ones,” he said. Haena stared at him. She saw how happy he was as he talked about his past.  
“Are you restricted to eat human food or you just can’t seem to eat it again?”   
“We can, we can eat anything we want but the last time I tried to eat the salted prawn from my favourite restaurant, it tasted off and I had to vomit it back out and ever since then, I never tried another one.”  
“Don’t give up. I got this from somewhere, childhood is a kingdom that nobody dies. Let’s try to eat it one day again,” Haena encouraged him and he smiled to her. 

 

-

 

“You don’t have a bed in a bedroom?” Haena asked.  
“We’re the vamps, remember? We don’t sleep”.  
“Ah, right… Do you miss it too? Sleeping?”  
“Mm,” he nodded, “a lot”.   
“Let’s try that out too, one day,” he nodded at her request. She made him felt comfortable. As if he was human again. She didn’t treat him differently and she didn’t push him away or was afraid of him. He loved that about her. He knew his mate was Soyeon but he couldn’t help it, he was falling for her. The tour ended and they were at the last level, the balcony as they view the night sky.   
“Pictures. What about pictures? I don’t see any pictures of you and Minhyuk on the walls anywhere”.  
“We’re dead people. We’re ghosts. Do ghosts appear in mirrors? Do we have reflection?”   
“Right, I’m sorry,” Haena apologized and Hyungwon just smiled at her.  
“Actually, who cares if you can’t see yourself? You have this,” Haena pointed to her hand.  
“What about your hand?”   
“Aren’t I an artist?”  
“You can draw? Like faces?”   
“I never really tried it out, since I’ve always drew clothes and designs. That’s why when people ask me to draw the faces, I always say I couldn’t. It’ll be a good attempt though,” Haena said and Hyungwon nodded.  
“Draw a portrait of me and Hyungwon one day, I’d die to see it,” Minhyuk said as he entered the balcony, still with the glass of wine in his hand.  
“Sure, I definitely will. I remember your faces perfectly already,” Haena said.

 

-

 

6am.

 

The bell alarm goes off and the three girls woke up. Haena got up and went to Soyeon’s room, “What do you think of the Wolves’ house?”   
“Beautiful, just like Wonho himself. God, I wish the dream lasts forever” Soyeon replied.  
“What are you both talking about? I didn’t dream anything,” Ahra joined in the conversation.  
“Ah right, so the dream will only come when you’re asleep by midnight,” Haena explained.  
“I woke up at midnight, is that why?” Ahra asked and they nodded before she continued, “Woah, that is really cool. Okay, midnight. Remember!”   
“Alright! Now let’s get ready for school”.

 

-


	5. 04

“It’s like Déjà vu, falling into this mysterious feeling. Like Déjà vu, can’t ever escape.”

6pm. 

The girls had already finished their work as they went to a nearby restaurant to buy their dinner and went back home after to complete their homework. It has been a week since they had last dream and the reason behind it was because Haena, as promised to Hyungwon and Minhyuk, she has been drawing a portrait of the both of them each, and if I could say, she drew them perfectly. It took her a few days to get the outline before she really drew and painted it; a complete set. And finally, today, she had done the final touch up, adding her signature at the side of the painting. 

“As expected, what could you not do? Ugh I’m so mad at you for being so talented,” Ahra said to Haena, making Haena blush as she showed it to them once again when they reached home. 

“Do you think they will like it? Does it look like them?” Haena asked the both of the girls and they nodded in unison. 

“They’re too similar with their real faces it seems like they’re here right now,” Soyeon said.

“Spooky,” Ahra continued.

Haena grinned. She was relieved that her effort was not gone to waste, plus, she found another talent of hers. She did make a few mistakes at the start, but she slowly got used to it, making each and every part as detailed as ever. Finally, after nights of not dreaming about them, she is finally going to start again today with both Ahra and Soyeon. It was already 10pm after the girls finished their homework, ate their dinner and got ready for bed after packing their bags. Haena hurriedly called over her two best friends into her room as she put the two portraits in front of them. 

“Where should I put these at? Do I just leave them on my bed beside me?” she asked them.

“Place it at the side of your bed. I don’t think it will not follow you to your dream if you leave them on the floor. We don’t want you to ruin or break the canvas in your sleep, do we?” Soyeon said before Ahra continued, “especially when we know how horrible her sleeping habits are”.

“IT’S NOT THAT BAD,” Haena fought back.

“Oh honey, you’ll never know,” Soyeon said as she and Ahra laughed it off. The girls then talked about what they expected in the dream for awhile before they Ahra and Soyeon left for their room and the three of them went to sleep. Haena felt her heart racing. She really wanted to show Hyungwon how beautiful he looks like as well as Minhyuk. She really couldn’t wait to see how Hyungwon would react to her drawing, if he’ll like it or not. 

12am. 

Haena opened her eyes to a hard cod steel block with a blanket over her. ‘isn’t this Hyungwon’s room?’

“You’re awake,” Hyungwon said with a bright smile on his face.

“Hello, where’s Minhyuk?” Haena asked. 

“Admiring your work”. Haena got confused for a moment before she realised that she had drew portraits of both Hyungwon and Minhyuk. She lowered her head a little, embarrassed.

“Do… you like it?” 

“You mean love it? Hell, yes I do. That was the first time I had ever seen myself after years and well, it’s embarrassing to say it with my own mouth, but I look rather good,” Hyungwon replied as he rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. 

“You’re not wrong, you’re really beautiful. Like I can’t believe you existed before. I would have fallen for you and be that annoying girl that follows you everywhere you go”.

“Why would you follow me around when we’d be walking together?”

“What?”

“I’d definitely make you my girlfriend,” Hyungwon said. Haena felt her heart jumped a little when Hyungwon said that. Does this mean he likes her too? Does he have the same feelings as she does? But what about the look that he was giving Soyeon the other day? It definitely meant something. 

“Let’s go to Minhyuk now,” Hyungwon said as the two of them went down to where Hyungwon had hung the portrait at. 

“Your eyes are going to pop off I swear. Stop staring at my beauty,” Hyungwon said making Minhyuk turned his head to him with a sour face.

“Have you not seen me? I look really beautiful,” Minhyuk proclaimed. 

“Not as beautiful as I am,” Hyungwon argued.

“Admit it oh my god,” Minhyuk continued on.

“You know what,” Hyungwon paused his word and turned to Haena before he continued, “you decide. Who’s more handsome”.

“Hyungwon,” Haena replied without a doubt, making Hyungwon grinned and Minhyuk scoffing.

“You’re just biased. At least I know Soyeon would pick me,” Minhyuk mumbled the last sentence leaving Hyungwon and Haena confused when Minhyuk just walked away, excusing himself to the toilet. The three of them then just stayed in the house, watching Haena having her dinner, a chicken that Hyungwon had killed earlier that morning. They planned to go take a walk in the woods for Haena to see them hunt as she persuaded them to do so despite them thinking it was dangerous for her.

-

Soyeon and Ahra both woke up beside each other in the same bed Haena was in when she first appeared in the werewolves’ house. They got up from the bed when the door suddenly opened with Shownu and Changkyun coming in and greeting them.

“You’re awake,” Shownu said. Different from his usual self, Shownu was all smiley with his eyes fixated on Ahra, making Ahra blush real hard. Shownu was shirtless and in khaki shorts while Changkyun was in a shirt and in khaki pants as well. 

“Let’s go out, Kihyun cooked something for us to eat,” Changkyun said as both the girls and Shownu left the room to the dining table. Ahra, obviously sat beside Shownu while Soyeon sat beside Ahra. Her eyes wandered around, searching for the one that she really wanted to see most, Wonho. She didn’t see him anywhere in the house and somehow, she felt upset. She really wanted to see him. Just then, Kihyun came to the dining table with not only one but two really huge turkey on two trays as he placed it on the table. 

“Boys, let the girls take it first then all of your wolf ass can go wolf down the rest,” Kihyun said before he went back in the kitchen to clean the dishes. Minutes later, the front door opens to a pale man walking in in his tight white shirt that Soyeon had made for him the other day. Soyeon smiled brightly, he’s here.

“Where did you go?” Shownu asked

“Border. Got to check on her,” Wonho replied. Border? Her? He had someone? Soyeon felt a little heartbroken. Was it perhaps Haena? That’s why he looked at her in a way that he couldn’t look at her similarly? So many things crossed Soyeon’s mind, making her feel uncomfortable.

“Hey Soyeon, hey Ahra,” Wonho said as he took a seat beside Soyeon, just like how she wanted. She smiled lightly and bowed a little to him before she continued eating her food. 

“What do you think of me wearing the shirt you made for me? Do I look good in it?” he asked Soyeon before she turned and took a good look at Wonho wearing the shirt. Just like how she wanted, she made it a tad bit fitting so that she could see the outline of his chest which she couldn’t take her eyes off. 

“Y-you look really g-good,” she stuttered without realising, leaving her cursing in her head at how obvious she had showed her feelings for him. Wonho chuckled before he pulled Soyeon closer to him and gave her a tight hug which almost made Soyeon go breathless for two reasons – first is his obvious super strength, being a werewolf and the other was because of her racing heartbeat that she couldn’t do anything about and let him feel it. He then said a soft thank you which made her heart raced even faster.

“Wonho, what are you doing? Do you want to get beaten up by Hyu-“

“I know I know. Sorry,” Wonho said before he pulls away from the hug and smiled before turning back to the table and begin cutting the turkey for himself. All of them, including Kihyun were now at the dining table, having their dinner. Soyeon still tried to keep herself calm from whatever happened just now. She just couldn’t wait to tell Haena about it. Ahra was there to see it happen and she obviously saw Soyeon’s flushed cheeks at Wonho’s actions. 

The two girls spent a good time there at the wolves’ while Haena was enjoying her time alone at the vampires’ as well. Being able to be with the one they liked made them enjoy themselves even more. They both had finish eating their dinner before they just sat at the table talking to each other, Haena with Hyungwon and Minhyuk, Soyeon and Ahra with the Shownu, Wonho, Kihyun and Changkyun. 

“Shall we do some exercise now?” Kihyun said.  
“Shall we do some exercise now?” Minhyuk said.

While Soyeon and Ahra just spent their time doing real, normal exercises like frisbee and soccer, Haena was out with both vampires in the woods, walking around. Haena really wanted to see them hunting for their food.

“You want to see something cool?” Hyungwon asked, pausing Haena in her track. 

“What is it?” Haena asked before Hyungwon closed his eyes and opened it back after a few seconds. Haena was in awe, stunned by the beautiful eye colour Hyungwon had, that is golden. It reminded her of Wonho’s when they first met in the dream – where he protected her from the rock. That reminded her something,

“Wasn’t your eye colour red last time?” Haena asked.

“It was until the three of you came into our lives. In simpler words, ever since all of you came, I was trained by Wonho on how to control myself in front of human. Red means you consume human blood, or you’re a new-born. Golden means you consume animal blood only, not harming human at all,” Hyungwon explained as they continued walking again, down the track.

Haena took a peek at Minhyuk and realised his eyes were red, “Does that mean Minhyuk consumes human blood?” 

“He is actually in a middle of both. He doesn’t know how to control himself that well so that’s why he is going to get trained by Wonho soon. He knows you’re special, so he doesn’t touch you nor any of the other girls”.

“Special? How am I special? To who?” Haena asked.

“Wait, you don’t know your mate?” Hyungwon asked.

“I have a mate?” Haena asked back.

“Yes, you do”.

“Who is it?” 

“It’s W-“

“I SMELL HUMAN BLOOD,” Minhyuk shouted to the both of them, making them pause their conversation. 

“Are you really not going to control yourself?” Hyungwon asked him.

“Well training hasn’t start, I should enjoy while it last, shouldn’t I?” Minhyuk smirked at the both of them. 

“I really can’t stop him, he is older than me,” Hyungwon said. 

“How old are the both of you?”

“I’m 250 years old. He is 255”. Haena’s jaw dropped. 250? That’s really old, she couldn’t believe what she heard. 

“I’M GOING!” Minhyuk exclaimed before he jumped down the cliff and there she could hear a loud voice of a man crying in pain. She quickly ran over to watch over the cliff to see how Minhyuk was having his meal. The man begins to stop moving for a while, his skin turned blue and remained on the muddy ground, unconscious. Haena gulped. Although she wanted to see it, a slight kick of regret became to kick in as she saw the dead body. Her hair on her body begin to rise as she remained quiet, feeling slightly nauseous.

Minhyuk then went back up the cliff to where Hyungwon and Haena was at, this time, with the man he bit behind his back. He placed the man onto the ground, face up as Haena composed herself and looked at the man. She examined the face of the man when suddenly the ey-

-

6am.

“RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all my readers!! I am sorry that i have been gone for a very long time and now i am back but with a really shitty chapter :"( I'm really sorry to disappoint you as i rushed this chapter through since a lot of y'all are waiting for the update! Please forgive me >< I just want to say thank you so much for supporting this book and that i can't promise i'll update frequently again since i have a whole load of assignments to complete but when i am having my semester break later on, i promise to update as much as i could write, if possible, finish the book!! A HUGE THANK YOU TO THOSE THAT WAITED FOR THE UPDATE AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SWEET COMMENTS THAT I GOT IT WAS SERIOUSLY MY MOTIVATION TO UPDATE!!! I'll be back for more so stay tune!! Do leave a kudos and comment down your thoughts!!


	6. 05

[a/n: IM SO SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE IM HAVING MY HOLIDAYS NOW AND I SHOULD BE UPDATING BUT I JUST STARTED WORKING HUHU I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN FOR NOW AND THIS IS A SHITTY CHAPTER IM SO SORRY TO COME BACK LIKE THIS I PROMISE A BETTER ONE UP SOON PLEASE WAIT FOR ME AND THANK YOU TO ANY OF MY READERS THAT STAYED (HOPEFULLY THERE ARE) IM REALLY SORRY]

 

“If our hearts are the same, both of us will be with each other.”

05

Nothing was new in their life, just tons of assignments and work after school. They had gotten too far in their dream that it was the only thing that kept them going and balancing their work and school simultaneously. Just like any other day, they were now at their work finishing up their task, sent it off and ate their dinner at the rice soup restaurant they just discovered quite a while ago and then had all the remaining time in their hands, so they decided to do their homework at work instead. 

9pm. 

They closed the shop with no customers today, and their assignment for next week all done before they head back to their apartment and took turn to wash up. They only wanted to do that one thing, all the way till Monday comes and they will have to start their normal routine all over again. They just wished the holidays came faster so they could just binge through the whole new world they are into, a very intense and dangerous world that they are into. With nothing they planned to bring into the dream except themselves, the three girls fell into a deep sleep.

-

12am. 

Haena woke up to mumbles heard outside the door. From the coldness of the surface on where she was lying down at, it was obvious enough that she was once again in Hyungwon’s room just like last time. But wait, why does she hear Kihyun’s voice outside the door? Kihyun was at the vampire’s? 

“How long has it been since the bite?” 

“23 hours.”

23 hours? Bite? What did they mean?

‘ Minhyuk then went back up the cliff to where Hyungwon and Haena was at, this time, with the man he bit behind his back. He placed the man onto the ground, face up as Haena composed herself and looked at the man. She examined the face of the man when suddenly the ey- ‘

Was it that? Did Minhyuk kept the man he bit off the yesterday alive? Haena got off her bed and head for the door as she twisted the knob open. She saw a group of them standing around a bed at one side of the room. 

“Haena’s here,” she could hear Wonho’s voice before all of them turned and faced her.

“Uh… Hi?” Haena said awkwardly, noticing how they look serious and how they were silent. It took a while before Wonho smiled and walked to her, breaking the silence.

“Hey Haena! Do you want to see something?” he asked as he brought her over to where the other boys were at.

“What is it?”

“Minhyuk made him into a vampire. In around an hour’s time, he will be awake. Do you want to wait and see? If you can’t take the sight I can always take you ba-“

“I’d love to see,” Haena cut in between Wonho’s words before slightly chuckling at Wonho’s flustered face when cut him off.

Wonho also chuckled before smiling at her, “okay then”.

“So what happened?” Haena tried to know exactly better to what happened. The sleeping man on the bed was the same man she saw yesterday where Minhyuk had bit him and came back up to where she and Hyungwon was at with that man. Wonho begin explaining to Haena how Minhyuk decided to save him instead of just killing him and so that led him to turning into a vampire. Like a normal way of how a human turn into a vampire, after the exchange of blood, the man will faint from blood loss and then slowly, as 24 hours continues to pass by, the blood in the man’s body stops flowing as their body temperature drop and his eyes turns bloodshot red. The scar on his neck that Minhyuk had bitten off will also start healing. Haena felt amused to know about all of these. 

“By the way, why is Kihyun here? I thought you both can’t be in each other’s territories?”

“Ah, we came out with our own treaty, to share the territory with permissions from each other so it would be easier to talk with each other, and for us to meet each other,” Kihyun explained.

“Us? As in me and you? Why would you want to meet me?” Haena asked before Kihyun avoided her eyes and changed the subject, “basically that’s that and well consider me to be in training right now to adapt at the vampire’s place. Though I can’t feel it, I can tell that it is really cold here. Are you not cold Haena?”

“Now that you mentioned it, yeah it is rather cold,” Haena said. 

“Do you w-“before Kihyun could finish his sentence, Wonho came up behind Haena and hugged her from the back. Haena was flustered but she did not move away. She knew it was Wonho behind her and the warmth that he was giving her was overwhelming, like she doesn’t want to be out of his embrace.

“Did you forget I can read your mind?” Wonho asked her.

“Um, privacy please?!!” Haena said making Wonho giggle. 

“So, is Soyeon and Ahra going to be here?” Hyungwon asked.

“Do you think Shownu would allow?” Kihyun said.

“Why’d he let you though? Are you no longer important to them? Naww, that’s sad. Cheer up stinky,” Minhyuk said sarcastically and Kihyun was ready to fight when Wonho held him back.

“Stop being childish and shut up. We got to look out after this dude on the bed,” Wonho said as he parted from Haena’s embrace and stayed beside her. Kihyun, feeling the jealousy in himself rising, he looked away, locking his eyes on the man lying on the bed.

-

“It’s a minute before it’s completely 24 hours. Get ready,” Wonho said as all of them focused on the man. As discussed, Haena was hidden behind Wonho, in case he woke up to smelling her blood, human blood, and Kihyun was standing a little further in case he attacked. 

“It’s time,” Hyungwon said as the second hand reached the minute hand. All of them observed the man on the bed. Just like how they expected, the man on the bed begin to move his fingers and toes, his eyes slowly opening. Minhyuk who was looking at him from the top of his face, he saw how bloodshot red the man’s eyes was, just like how it reflected his own. As he slowly regains his consciousness, he got up from the bed slowly.

“Where am I?” he asked. 

“Welcome to the family tree,” Hyungwon said.

“What family tree? I don’t know you.”

“You’ll know soon. By the way, what’s your name?” Minhyuk asked. 

“Jooheon, Lee Jooheon,” the man said.

“Nice name. Do you remember what happened before you lost your consciousness?” Minhyuk continued asking.

“Partially. A man, red eyes, fangs and then I passed out. Wait… Wasn’t that you?” Jooheon asked as he kept his eyes on Minhyuk, just moving steps away from him now.

“Yes, that was definitely me. Don’t be afraid. I’m not going to bite you again”.

“You’re a vampire?” 

“You are too. Turn around,” Minhyuk said before Jooheon actually turning to find a mirror but couldn’t see himself in it, along with Minhyuk and Hyungwon. Jooheon turned his head back to them. “You, over there. You’re a vampire too?” 

“Do I look like a wolf?” Hyungwon replied. 

“Wolf? There are wolves too?” 

“Hey, calm down. Sit down. We’ll explain. Please, sit down,” Wonho tried to calm him down before Minhyuk sped through the house, to the kitchen and came back with a cup of blood. That sudden dash got a little gush of wind ventilating the house, and Jooheon smelt it. Jooheon smelt her blood. Haena’s blood. Suddenly, his fangs came out and his nails got longer. He was going for her. He was going for Haena but was a little too slow as Wonho trapped Jooheon in his arms. Haena held her breath, she was afraid. She didn’t know what to do, her legs were about to fall off any time.

“Minhyuk, quick. Blood.” Wonho said as Minhyuk passed the cup of blood that he brought before Wonho poured a sip into Jooheon’s mouth. He calmed down and stopped trying to get himself out of Wonho’s grip. Wonho placed the cup of blood onto Jooheon’s hand before he released him. In one gulp, he finished the whole cup and wiped the blood off his lips. 

“Why is there a human here? And a wolf?” Jooheon said.

And so, they begin to explain to Jooheon what happened, how the girls got involved, their rules and laws. Finally calming himself, he shook hands with Haena and no longer felt the thirst for her blood. His eyes then wandered to Kihyun. Somehow, he didn’t feel the need to get rid of Kihyun. He felt normal around Kihyun. 

“Hyungwon, Minhyuk, the both of you created him so you both deal with him. In case anything is going to happen, I’m taking Haena back with me to the wolves till he is completely trained. If you need help, just call me over,” Wonho instructed them as he and Kihyun got out of the house and with Haena on Wonho’s back, the three of them went back to the wolves.

-

“Haena!!!” the two girls exclaimed as they finally met each other after so long in the dream. Haena who was still shocked from what happened fell into the arms of both of her best friends as the girls looked at her in confusion.

“What happened? Why is she like this?” Ahra asked.

“There is a new vampire, Minhyuk created him and well, he almost pounced on her,” Kihyun explained.

“What’s his name?” Changkyun asked.

“Jooheon, Lee Jooheon”.

“Sounds cool,” he said as he continued snacking on popcorn. Wonho went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass, filling it up with water and passed it to Haena. Slowly regaining her composure, she took the glass and gulped it down, calming herself. 

“Does he have a mate too?” Soyeon asked excitedly. 

“No, the only girls we have in our lives are the three of you and all the three of you are taken. Who else do we have?” Wonho chuckled as he said that.

“Wait so, Ahra is Shownu’s. Who’s mine and Haena’s?” Soyeon asked, hope was in her voice as she stared at Wonho.

“You don’t have to know,” Kihyun said. He felt a slight worry that if Haena knew her mate was Wonho, she wouldn’t lay her eyes on him at all. 

“I want to know though,” Soyeon said and Ahra as well as Haena nodded, “me too. I wonder who is Soyeon’s and Haena’s mate”.

“Haena’s mate is…” Shownu paused, as the thrill increased. Haena’s heart beat faster as she waited for the answer to come out. Is it Hyungwon, is it not.

“Him,” Shownu pointed to Wonho as the three girls’ focus shifted to him. 

“Annyeong?” Wonho greeted himself again as he made eye contact with Haena, making her gulp. What about Hyungwon?

“You and Soyeon practically fell for each other’s mate,” Wonho said as he read her mind once again.

“So… Mine is Hyungwon?” Soyeon asked and Wonho slowly nodded his head, knowing how broken Soyeon would’ve felt. He didn’t like that, he didn’t like seeing her hurt. 

Meanwhile, both Soyeon and Haena felt weird. Them liking each other’s mate? What will happen between them? How will they deal with it?


	7. 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the shitty chapter before so here is an update and a longer one. i'm sorry to keep yall who stayed, waiting. I'll try to update more frequently! Please read my bts book if any of yall like bts as well (im promoting pls dont hate me)!
> 
> LOVE YALL <3

06

“Trust destiny, us and sincerity. There are no rules to follow either.”

Saturday, 2pm.

Different from any other days, the atmosphere between the girls seemed rather quiet than usual. They went on the day for the past few hours minding their own business, doing things by themselves and no one talked to each other. The person suffering most from this silence was the middle person Ahra. They all knew the reveal in the dream last night was a shock because none of them expected it and that is probably why they are avoiding each other right now – they like each other’s mates. Somehow, in both Haena’s and Soyeon’s heart, there was sadness because the person they each liked wasn’t theirs, in fact, it was the opposite. There was also disappointment in their hearts because their own mates were attracted to someone else. Though they had guessed it before, when the boys appeared in the girls’ apartment; Shownu at Ahra’s, Wonho at Haena’s and Hyungwon at Soyeon’s. Ahra, the middle one, hated this awkwardness that was floating around the air. She knew she had to do something, she knew she had to stop this whole tension. Calling them both over to the living room, the three of them finally gathered, Haena on Ahra’s right and Soyeon on her left. 

“I hate the both of you so much” Ahra started the conversation.

“What did we do?” Soyeon replied.

“You’re really asking me that? In front of my non-existent salad? You both know what’s up more than I do so can the both of you stop being girls and clear this lil shitty mess here?” Ahra asked.

“How? Lmao, is there even anything to do?” Soyeon asked.

“I’ll help. So how are we meeting the boys again?” Ahra continued the conversation.

“We dream about them?” Haena, who has been keeping quiet the whole time, answered. 

“Someone highlight the keyword for me please???” Ahra asked.

“Dream,” Soyeon replied. 

“There you go. It’s a dream guise. Let it loose a little. Just do whatever you want to do, like whoever you want to like just you know… Don’t take Shownu, okay good bye,” Ahra said before she stood up from her seat and told the girls she was going to bathe. 

The three girls chucked, finally bringing life back to the house thanks to Ahra. Finally talking to each other, Haena excused herself because she needs to do her make up and so did Soyeon. The three of them agreed to go to town today to give themselves a little break from school and work since it was their pay day and they want to stock up more clothes for them to style or use for school. Doing her makeup, Soyeon could feel it. Feel how her feelings for Wonho dropped all of a sudden. For someone who wants assurance, knowing that Wonho wasn’t going to be hers, she didn’t want to continue building up her relationship with him only for her to be hurt at the end of the day. And for Haena, she was stuck and confused. She wants to stop liking Hyungwon because she did not want to hurt Soyeon but at the same time she did not think she could get rid of her feelings just like that either. But she doubted. If Soyeon was his mate, does that mean that he didn’t like her at all? Or even if she continued liking him, at the end of the day it will still be Soyeon? So was everything a lie? 

“No, I can tell it wasn’t a lie. He likes you I can see it from his eyes,” Soyeon barged in Haena’s room and spoke as if she knew Haena was thinking about it. 

“It’s okay just like him,” Soyeon continued. 

“I will stop. I can’t like him, and I won’t like him,” Haena replied. She really wanted to stop liking him. She didn’t want to sacrifice her friendship with Soyeon because of him. 

“Well then do you like Wonho? Your mate?” Soyeon asked. 

“I never really focused on my feelings for him. I’ll try to like him more now then,” Haena replied. 

Soyeon nodded before she left Haena’s room and back in hers. Just like what Haena said, she planned to do the same too. She never really focused on Hyungwon either because she knew how much Haena liked him but now she plans to. She knew it wouldn’t be easy for Haena to be over him and neither does she know how Hyungwon’s feelings are for her. What if he really liked Haena as much as she liked him? What if he forgot that Soyeon was his mate for a while? She was confused now too. 

 

8pm. 

The girls had finally spent a good day out in town, eating delicious food, going to the karaoke and shopping for new clothes, shoes, bags and accessories. Now they were on their way back home with a variety of food and drinks they take-a-way from the night market at town. When they reached home, they placed their respective shopping bags in the room before they gathered in the living room to have their late dinner. They discussed about what they guess is going to happen in the next dream, avoiding the topic about mates. They wondered how the new vampire would be like, they wondered what Kihyun would cook for them again. And just like that, their dinner talk was over, as one by one start preparing for bed after cleaning the dishes. By the time all of them were done, as well as with their skin care routine, it was already 11pm. Together with their fluttered heart, the three of them stood by the door of their room and talked to each other again.

“I realise we barely see each other in the dream,” Soyeon said to Haena. 

“Yeah, because I am always at the vamps and Ahra is always at the wolves…You know what, we should make Ahra wake up at the vamps, so we can separate her with Shownu for like at least one day. They’re so annoyingly sweet with each other it pisses me off,” Haena replied.

“We should omg,” Soyeon replied. 

“Shut it, stop being jealous over how cute we are and now go to sleep the both of you we have lesser than an hour,” Ahra said before the three of them greeted each other goodnight and closed their door before turning the light off and they were set off to dream. The three of them are dangerously getting too into the dream, expecting way too much, looking forward to it more than anything else. How will this dream turn out? Will good things happen again? Or something horrible? The girls fell asleep with a fluttered heart, what will happen?

-

12am. 

Just like always, the three of them would open their eyes to the si-… not-so-similar- environment. Unlike any other days Haena woke up to the wolves’ home and Ahra was beside her. Does this mean that Soyeon is now at the vampire’s? Are they finally putting the girls accordingly?

“Yes,” Wonho replied to Haena as he entered the room where she and Ahra was in. 

“When will you stop reading my mind?”

“I can’t do that”

“Right because of the mate thingy…” Haena dragged her words, awkward to bring the topic up. 

“Why, do you hate me being your mate and not Hyungwon?” Wonho asked, hurt could be heard in his voice.

“Not really, I just never focus much on you”.

“Good,” Wonho said before continuing, “then you can start focusing on me now”. 

It was about time where Haena knew that Wonho could read her mind, so she stared deeply into his eyes, unable to say what she wanted to reply him back – that she didn’t know if her feelings for Hyungwon could be gone just like that overnight. She couldn’t bring herself to say those words directly to him in case she might hurt his feelings, so she looked at him, hoping he understood how she felt. Wonho who read her thoughts exactly like how she wanted, smiled softly at her and patted her head. 

“You’re really cute, maybe that’s why you’re mine. It’s okay, just take your time with Hyungwon. I can wait. All I just need you to do now is to focus more on me,” Wonho replied with a soft smile on his face that somehow made Haena feel something, smiling back to him. 

“Hi hello annyeong, I am wide awake here. I can’t believe the both of you talked till you didn’t realise I was listening the whole time,” Ahra joined in the conversation, sitting up from the bed and looking at the both of them, the tip of her lips twitching from wanting to smile and how cute the both of them were.

“Oh my god did you learn the hi hello annyeong from Shownu, I told him to stop using that I swear to god,” Wonho said to Ahra went the door creaked open and Shownu came inside the room.

“Shut up Wonho, it was such a good catchphrase and it still is,” Shownu replied to him as he walked in the room, making his way to Ahra. 

-

Soyeon opened her eyes and held her breath when she saw Hyungwon was sitting in front of her and was staring deeply into her eyes. She was obviously at the vamps and not the wolves. 

“W- What are you looking at?” Soyeon said, avoiding the eye contact with him, she felt the tension, she felt nervous. 

Hyungwon then let out a soft chuckle while smiling at her, “H- Hi Soyeon! It’s been a while don’t you think?”

“Yeah it has. You’re alone?” Soyeon asked.

“Nope, I’m here! Hi Soyeon!!” Minhyuk greeted her brightly and Soyeon smiled back at him while waving. Hyungwon moved back from being too close to Soyeon as she sat up straight on the bed, Minhyuk standing by the door. 

“So how have you been? You already found out about the whole mate thingy haven’t you?” Minhyuk asked Soyeon.

“Everything is fine. And yeah, we know about it already. Me and Haena didn’t talk for a while but we are okay now,” Soyeon explained what happen to the both of them. 

“Why didn’t the both of you talk? You wanted Wonho to be your mate instead?” Hyungwon asked.

“Not really, I mean I thought it was but now that it isn’t, I got over it. And I wasn’t really focused on anyone to be honest,” Soyeon said, a small lie in her words which she still didn’t know that her mate, Hyungwon, could hear. She obviously thought and wished it was Wonho. She could see that he didn’t give her much attention compared to how Hyungwon gave Haena.

Hyungwon’s smile became bitter, hurt was written all over his face and it didn’t need Soyeon to take a long time to realise that. But then again, what was he expecting, the both of them barely spent time with each other. 

“I don’t hate you though, Hyungwon. And I also don’t hate the fact that you’re my mate,” Soyeon said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Just as I said, I like that you’re my mate. Haena always tells me good stuffs about you. All I have to do now is to just focus on you more,” Soyeon said, taking the first move to approach Hyungwon. He chuckled once again, feeling reassured and squeezing Soyeon’s cheeks at how cute and sweet of her to be the first person to bring up the topic and how she said that she was going to start focusing on him. Both of them had begin opening up their hearts to each other, as well as in the process of getting rid of Wonho and Haena in their thoughts.

“Listen, I am here so can you both please acknowledge my presence too?” Minhyuk complained. looking at how sweet the both of them were. 

“Right, hi Minhyuk,” Hyungwon jokingly said as he and Soyeon laughed. 

“Ugh anyways, Jooheon is downstairs in the kitchen, trying to fill himself up by looking at the blood in the fridge. 

“He can’t drink blood or?” Soyeon asked.

“He has training with Wonho later at the field and one of the things that they are going to train on is thirst control, so we made him starve a little for better reaction during the training. But he is still fine now so you should meet him Soyeon,” Minhyuk explained. 

The three of the then went down from the room to the kitchen to meet Jooheon who was still standing in front of the fridge and freezing his face while looking at the packets of animal blood inside, a way to quench his thirst if one were to explain. 

“Stay behind me,” Hyungwon told Soyeon as she did as she was told. She knew about Jooheon and she has read up as well as heard from Haena about how new born vampires react to human blood. She knew that it wasn’t easy for them to get rid of their thirst for human blood. But she knew as well that ever since he was turned to a new born, unlike Minhyuk and Hyungwon, they have been feeding him with only animal blood and have not given any human blood for him to taste. 

“Hey Jooheon,” Minhyuk greeted him by locking his arms around Jooheon’s neck before closing the door of the fridge and turning him around to face Hyungwon and Soyeon. Soyeon peeped from behind Hyungwon and looked at Jooheon, as Jooheon made eye contact with her. Unlike what they expected, Jooheon was rather calm. Not completely calm but not active either.

“So, my training started already?” he asked Minhyuk.

Minhyuk laughed it off before introducing, “Meet Soyeon. She is Hyungwon’s mate”.

Jooheon stared at her for the next few seconds before he suddenly smiled, showing off his dimples as his eyes turned into crescents, “Hi! I’m Jooheon!”

“Hi!” Soyeon said, taking a step to the side, moving away from standing behind Hyungwon as she waved her hand and smiled back sweetly at Jooheon, “I’m Soyeon!”

Both Hyungwon and Minhyuk looked at each other in confusion. What just happened? Hyungwon then shifted his focus on Soyeon again, looking at how brightly she smiled at Jooheon. He then leaned in beside her and spoke softly to her ears, “Don’t smile like that to everybody. I’m hurt”. 

 

Soyeon just looked back at him and smiled foolishly, blushing at his words. Hyungwon pouted at her, pretending he was hurt so that Soyeon would pay more attention to him. Noticing what Hyungwon wanted, Soyeon tiptoed toward him and patted his head before she apologised to him. And for Hyungwon who wasn’t expecting anything, he was left flattered as she caught him by surprise. Hyungwon then chuckled at what Soyeon did before turning back to Jooheon and Minhyuk looking at him in confusion.

“Is this how this whole mate thing is supposed to be like? Like really? In front of me? In front of us?” Minhyuk asked. Slight jealousy could be heard by the tone of his voice, but he literally meant what he said at the same time. He didn’t know how to feel, he was confused. Hyungwon is his only friend, apart from Jooheon who just joined them, and he didn’t want there to be any conflicts between each other especially when they could only rely onto each other. 

“Can I have a mate too?” Jooheon blurted out before he got a smack on his head by Minhyuk, making Soyeon and Hyungwon break out laughing their heads off. 

“Focus on your training first honey. Wonho is going to train you today so go and quickly get ready,” Minhyuk told him before Jooheon lowered his head and went to get changed.

“Do the both of you want to come along? We’ll be at the field. I heard all the wolves are coming over,” Minhyuk informed the both of them.

“Sure! I’d love to see how the training looks like,” Soyeon said as she looked at Hyungwon, waiting for his answer. She thought that maybe this would be a good way to start learning more about the vampires especially when her mate is one. Hyungwon smiled to her and in a split second he was out of both Minhyuk’s and Soyeon’s sight. 

“I’ll go get change too,” Minhyuk said before he as well, sped past by her and was gone from Soyeon’s sight. It didn’t even take more than one minute and Hyungwon was already back down with a more comfortable outfit to be in especially on a hot day by the field. But never forgetting the ample, Hyungwon who was already downstairs first went to the store room and took out three syringes with some liquid inside. 

“That was fast, and what’s that?” Soyeon asked as she stared at the syringes.

“An ample called the Sun Protection Ample (SPA). And just as what it is called, it helps us to be protected under the sunlight. It only last for 5 hours so thankfully, they decided to do the training in late evening, so we won’t be in the sun for too long and can stay there longer,” Hyungwon explained when Minhyuk appeared out of nowhere all of a sudden, together with Jooheon. 

Minhyuk who came down with a bag went to the kitchen and opened the fridge as he placed 5 packets of the animal blood inside the bag. He then turned to face Soyeon who was watching him and took out a mineral water from the fridge, asking her if she wants one and she nodded. He closed back the fridge and went to where the three of them were and passed her the drink.

“Do I really only get to drink blood when we reach there?” Jooheon asked. 

“After the training,” Minhyuk told him as he nudged Hyungwon and Soyeon, asking them to go to the field already before they run late. Hyungwon then passed Minhyuk two of the ample and one for himself as he opens the lid and plunge the syringe down his vein, compressing all the liquid inside the ample into his body. Minhyuk also did the same and was going to do the same to Jooheon before Jooheon stepped back, afraid to be injected. Minhyuk, who calmed him down first then went to inject Jooheon without his consent so that he wouldn’t react as much as when he knew. Jooheon screamed a little but felt fine afterwards. After that, the four of them then begin walking down the paved forest to the wide, open field with the wolves who were already there to watch the training as well. Minhyuk and Hyungwon who knew the way were leading both Jooheon and Soyeon at the back.

“So how old are you?” Soyeon started a conversation with Jooheon who was walking with her at the back.

“24 this year and forever,” Jooheon replied. 

She could feel the sadness in Jooheon’s voice and the two boys at the front probably heard it as well that they paused in the track and Minhyuk apologizing to him before they continued walking. Soyeon continued talking to Jooheon and the both of them were starting to get closer and finding out more about each other. When they reached, they saw the wolves, as well as Haena and Ahra, were having lunch under the tree shade with fried chicken that Kihyun would’ve probably cooked for them. The vampires, especially Jooheon, wished they could relate but their diets are way different compared to the wolves. 

“You’re here,” Wonho said before going over to Jooheon.

“Can’t believe we agree on this whole coexisting shit with the vampires. I just lost my appetite,” Shownu said.

“Too bad stinky, we’re going to visit often,” Minhyuk provoked Shownu even more and Shownu was about to throw his fist at Minhyuk but Ahra held him back and shook her head, asking him to look it over. Shownu looked at her for a good while before sighing and calmed down. Being the leader of the wolf pack, he held onto a lot of responsibilities and he wanted to protect his boys as much as he could. He then stood up from the mat and signalled Ahra and Changkyun to follow him. 

“Let’s go Changkyun, let’s go training as well. We’ll be wasting our time here watching them train,” Shownu said as both Changkyun and Ahra stood up and trailed behind him. Ahra turned back to face Haena and Soyeon before waving them goodbye. 

“Well,” Wonho tried to break the awkwardness, “Now that Jooheon’s here, shall we start?” 

Wonho sped to the middle of the field and so did Jooheon. Desire was his first lesson. The desire for blood, human blood, that he had to control. Minhyuk and Hyungwon were curious to see how he’d react because when he met Soyeon, he didn’t have any reaction of any sorts at all, which did caught them by surprise. But they didn’t know how he would be like around Haena. 

“Now, Jooheon, I know Haena’s blood was the first thing you smelt and we both know what will happen when you smell her blood. You almost went on her once and we don’t want to repeat the same thing again. So, I am putting my trust in you Jooheon. You know who she is,” Wonho told Jooheon.

Jooheon needed to control himself, his desire. He knew if he smelt her blood, his thirst would take control of his body and he would go and pounce on her, off to suck her blood. Knowing that she is Wonho’s mate, he needed to hold himself back, he can’t hurt her. Wonho moved further behind, away from Jooheon before calling Haena over to the field. He told her to take one step at a time, to not rush it. As she took a step closer each time, Wonho kept his eyes on Jooheon. Both himself and Jooheon knew that his thirst for blood is probably higher because he has yet to drink any blood today and to even let him smell Haena’s blood right now, everything is nerve-wrecking. They needed to wait for the wind to come gushing in the field and let Jooheon breathe in the smell of her blood. Minhyuk was on standby, standing opposite of Wonho, behind Jooheon. Kihyun, the only wolf there, other than Wonho, focused on Jooheon. A part of his heart felt like he wanted to befriend Jooheon despite being different from each other. 

Haena was still getting closer, her heart beating fast at the same time. Although she agreed to it, she was still afraid of what is going to happen. All her trust was on Wonho, that he was going to keep her safe. The wind then finally made its appearance, blowing the branches and leaves on the trees, as well as the grass on the ground. The wind also swept Haena’s hair as it flew all over her face and then it reaches Jooheon. Jooheon smelt it. He smelt her blood. Jooheon closed his eyes and bit his lips, his hands turned into fists. Anyone could tell that he was holding himself back, resist the thirst but that didn’t stop him from growing his fangs and nails. He slowly opened his eyes and just as expected, his eyes were bloodshot red. 

“Jooheon, I know you can hear my voice. Didn’t Minhyuk and Hyungwon brought the packets of blood? We will give it you, but you need to hold yourself back first and calm down. Can you calm down?” Wonho asked him calmly and tried to relax Jooheon’s mind. 

“I’m… Trying…” Jooheon replied while gritting his teeth and clenching both his fists and jaw tighter. 

“You know who Haena is. You know that Haena is our friend and we don’t hurt our friends. She also has a mate. We can’t hurt those with mates am I right?” 

Jooheon then fell onto the ground. Wonho looked at Minhyuk, calling him over and asked him to bring a packet of blood that they had on standby for Jooheon. Minhyuk fly past around the field and end up beside Wonho in a few seconds with the packet of blood in his hand. Wonho bent over and passed Jooheon the packet of blood before Jooheon snatched it away and gulped it down in a speed of light, panting afterwards as he wiped the blood off his lips. 

“Can I have one more?” Jooheon asked, making Wonho chuckled as he made Minhyuk help to take another packet for him when Kihyun came running, “I’m here with the blood!” 

Kihyun passed Jooheon the packet and Jooheon thanking him first before he gulped it down once again at one go. Wonho smiled and patted his back, proud that Jooheon was able to resist his desire for human blood.

“You did really well, and you passed the first stage. You’ll be getting used to it soon so it’s still okay that you reacted to it. I’ll let you rest for today so drink up at home later. Now, let’s sit down and have some chit-chat, shall we?” Wonho said as he patted Jooheon once again, before sitting on the ground, in the middle of the field along with Minhyuk and Kihyun. The sun was getting lower and the moon was getting brighter. Haena walked towards Wonho and sat beside him. Soyeon who was standing with Hyungwon and was watching them from afar also walked towards the middle of the field to join them. Soyeon who saw Haena and Wonho begin getting closer couldn’t help but to feel a slight lump in her throat, after all, that used to be her. 

“Well then I can just replace him, can’t I? I’m pretty sure I am better than him a little, don’t you think so?” Hyungwon asked all of a sudden, leaving Soyeon all flustered, forgetting that he could read her mind. 

“Oh, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to surprise you.,” Hyungwon said, chuckling a little. Soyeon shook her head and replied,” It’s okay, I just forgot about it”.

The both of them reached where the rest was at before sitting down side by side. Beside Soyeon was Kihyun and Kihyun nudged her all of a sudden, “Wasn’t Jooheon cool just now?” 

“Mhmm, he was. I’m really proud of him,” Soyeon replied when her eyes met with Jooheon’s as she gave him a thumb up. 

“Me too!” Kihyun said then facing Jooheon and the rest, “It’s so boring to see the wolves train all the time so seeing this for the first time is really cool!”

“Thanks! You can come to visit us more often! And we can be close friends!” Jooheon suggested.

“That’ll be great!” Kihyun said as he smiled brightly to Jooheon and Jooheon did the same.

The seven of them spent the rest of their time talking, as well as explaining to Jooheon about what happened to the girls – how they came about. They talked until it was time for the girls to go, and so did Ahra, though she wasn’t with them. They bid their goodbyes with each other before parting.

“I’ll be thinking about you,” Wonho whispered to Haena before letting go of her hand and smiled softly at her.

“Bye Soyeon, don’t forget about me,” Hyungwon whispered to Soyeon as well but smirking instead. 

“Bye Soyeon! Bye Haena! Let’s meet again! Let’s have fun together again!” Kihyun said as he waved them goodbye as well as Jooheon and Minhyuk.

They finally parted ways and happy. It made the girls want to stay in the dream till forever. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Please Support! ^.^


End file.
